Helado
by Krimen Temple
Summary: Es muy fácil decir te amo para la mayoría,pero para otros no,es por eso que las acciones de uno mismo también hablan.[El fic participa la Misión de 100 años: Cien formas de decir "Te amo" del foro: Cannon Island.]


**Disclarimer;** Fairy Tail es propiedad de su dueño.

Helado

 **48-** _"I'll do it for you."_

* * *

En momentos,la vida es ladrona. Me refiero a que siempre te roba algo,y si puede llevarte más cosas lo hará.

Pero Kagura ciertamente fue una afortunada,perdió a su hermano,su felicidad,incluso su infancia. Pero la vida le dejo algo a cambio,seriedad,valor y oportunidades de recuperar una de las tres cosas que le fueron arrebatadas.

Nunca tubo interés por el gremio de los tigres,ni mucho menos concretar una amistad con alguno de ellos.

¿Pero por qué juzgar un libro por su tapa?

Yukino pudo causar una segunda impresión que reemplazo completamente a la primera,aquella chica era muy diferente a su primer encuentro,compartían tantas cosas en común,sufrieron de igual manera,se comprendían mutuamente. Así Kagura entendió que el enemigo es tu amigo.

Sus visitas eran frecuente a aquel lugar, ya que le agradaba su compañía.

Pero debía entender que ella no siempre se encontraba allí,ya que tenía que cumplir misiones y un novio con el cual convivir.

Ciertamente,sus idas no eran solo por su amiga,había cierto joven que no podía dejar de mirar en cada una de sus estadías.

Rogue Cheney,tranquilo,serio y de vez en cuando pesimista concluyo ella.

Según las sirenas algo estaba mal con Kagura,no tomaba misiones y últimamente esta demasiado tiempo fuera del gremio,sin importarle que tener que hacer para ir a cierto lugar.

Pero ella no era alguien invisible,su presencia y sus miradas eran notadas por Rogue.

Pero Yukino y Sting,veían algo mas en ese cruce de miradas,por lo que decidieron actuar,ya que,ninguno de esos dos abriría la boca.

-Yukino ¿por qué venimos a la feria?-Preguntó la sirena.

-Es una sorpresa Kagura-sama-Contestó la de cabello plateado mientras caminaba a la par de su amiga.

Y allí,justo allí se encontraban los dragones gemelos. Sting con una sonrisa ridícula en su rostro, y Rogue...el tenía una cara más bien de "No me jodas." concluyo Kagura.

-Hola Sting-sama,hola Rogue-sama-Saludó gentilmente la de cabellera plateada.

-Hola Yukino/Hola-

-Hola Kagura-san-Saludó el rubio.

-Hola,que bueno que estés aquí Sting..-Dijo con ironía Kagura.

En cambio Rogue ni si quiera se preocupo en saludarla,por lo que ella tampoco se preocupará por hacerlo,aunque las ganas la dominen...

-Muy bien ¿quien quiere un helado?-Preguntó entusiasmado Sting.

-Yo quiero-Contestó Yukino.

-¿Un helado? ¿con todo ese lácteo?,paso.-Contestó con despreció el de cabello Negro.

-Opino lo mismo.-Dijo la sirena.

Yukino y Sting suspiraron pesadamente,su misión no será nada fácil,pero no se retirarían sin dar lucha.

-¿Qué tal si comemos uno por pareja?-Preguntó el rubio nuevamente.

-Me parece buena idea ¿qué dicen?-Preguntó la maga celestial a ambos.

-Supongo..que así...será mejor...-Respondió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas Kagura.

-Me da igual,ya vamos por el.-Contestó fríamente Rogue.

Sting y Yukino caminaban tomados de la mano, era un poco incomodo para Kagura verlos de esa manera,pero por un momento ella pudo jurar,que irracionalmente casi toma la de Rogue.

-Dos helados,por favor-Pidió el rubio.

-¿Sabores?-

-Frutilla y...¿ustedes cual quieren?-Preguntó a sus compañeros.

-Chocolate/Vainilla-

Rogue soltó un suspiro y volvió a hablar.

-Entonces que sea de vainilla,no..-

-El chocolate no es tan malo,llevaremos ese.-Interrumpió decidida Kagura.

Rogue la miro de reojo,la chica callada esta comenzando a abrir la boca,lo que en cierta forma lo sorprendió.

Sting y Yukino comían a la par,eran como uña y carne,no se preocupaban si sus labios se rosaban y disfrutaban mutuamente el helado.

En cambio ella y su compañero de feria,ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar la iniciativa con ese helado.

Hasta que Rogue habló...

-Mira,comienza tú,me importa que tu comas primera y me digas que te parece.-Dijo Rogue mirándola.

¿Le importaba?

Kagura asintió y comenzó a comer el helado. Su sabor era bueno,pero nada que sobrepase lo normal.

Tras comerlo un poco,se lo pasó a Rogue.

La sirena levanto la vista y notó que Sting,limpiaba con un trapo cerca de la mejilla derecha de Yukino,un poco de helado con mucho cuidado y delicadeza.

Volvió su mirada a Rogue y notó que su mejilla izquierda tenía un poco de helado.

-Tienes helado en la mejilla.-Señalo Kagura.

-¿Hmm?-

-Ah creo que sí,podría limpiarme con ese trapo que tiene Sting ¿pero quien se lo pediría?-

-Yo,lo haría por ti.-

Y así fue,la sirena fue por ese trapo...

-¡Entrega eso!-

-¡Deja es mi trapo!-

-Kagura por favor...-Dijo avergonzado Rogue.

* * *

Es la primera vez que hago un reto y debo decir que me ha gustado.

¿Han pensado que sería un Kagura/Yukino? si fue así los engañe *Risa malvada* llámenme Krimen Mashira!,bueno mejor no!.

Los invito a que se pasen por el foro de Cannon Island. Participen en sus retos y cosas que ofrece,no se arrepentirán,es un foro fabuloso!

 **#PorCienAñosDeHermosaCursilería**


End file.
